Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever is the first video from the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is published on March 15, 1989. Plot Huckle and his classmates present the alphabet at school. Segments * Introduction * Alphabet Song * Airplane * Bagel * Cranky Cavetroll * Drum * Eagle * Fire Drill * Guitar * Helicopter * Ice Cream * Jar * Kite * Lemonade * Making sandwich snacks Muffins * Nurse * Octopus * Punishment * Quilt * Rumbling Wagon * Soup * Train * University * Violin * Wanted * Xylophone * Yo-yo * Zipper * Alphabet Song (reprise) - Huckle sings the song as Lowly forms all the letters before he goes to bed. Characters Featured *Miss Honey *Janitor Joe *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Able Baker Charlie *Dwarves Legolas Gimli Heroes Orcs Cave Troll and Monster Goblin King *Nurse Nelly *Lowly Worm *Henry Dog *Hilda Hippo *Jason Pig *Patty Elephant *The Narrator *Arthur Pig *Betty Dog *Christine Beaver *David Raccoon *Edna Bunny *Freddie Fox *Glenda Goat *Huckle Cat *Iris Pig *Julian Bunny *Kathleen Cat *Libby Leopard *Mary Mouse *Ned Alligator *Ollie Owl *Polly Pig *Quincy Cat *Ricky Raccoon *Suzie Tiger *Tom Wolf *Ursula Dog *Vincent van Goat *Wilma Walrus *Xavier Rat *Yolanda Yak *Zachary Rabbit Stunt Coordationer Mark Mattram Trivia * In the opening segment, the narrator sounds like Tom Hanks, which he voices Woody from the 1995 Pixar film, Toy Story and its sequels, and also portays Scott Turner in Turner and Hooch, and Walt Disney in Saving Mr. Banks. * When Libby Leopard decided to cut in front of Kathy, Kathy looked at Libby and she says "I'm next! I'm next! I got the letter L!" and Mrs. Honey says, "I'm sorry Libby, but L doesn't come after J." Mrs. Honey then told the viewers that K comes after J. * In the I segment, Bananas Gorilla wants bananas Ice Cream, which would mean he likes Ice Cream too. * In the B segment, Bananas Gorilla doesn't eat blueberries. Able Baker Charlie tells him to come back to the bakery tomorrow. *Before the letter Q scene, Quincy Cat was sleeping in class and was forced to wake up. *After the N segment, Janitor Joe floods the classroom, but he Only speaks once in the video. *In the M segment, Bananas Gorilla steals all of the bananas from the mail truck and rides on Sergeant Murphy's motorcycle. *Huckle has the letter H which starts in the name. *In the S segment, the soup tastes disgusting. *In the Z segment, Sergeant Murphy is presumed to be the antagonist because he stole a Bananas Gorilla because it was revealed by Huckle Cat that the bananas weren't stolen, because They belonged to Bananas Gorilla and were his all along. Sergeant Murphy also became the main Antagonist in Noah Byrd's Walt Disney World Movie, where it's revealed that he steals everything from any character, and has even kidnapped a princess. * This is still the very same Bananas Gorilla from Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever, Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever and Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever. * This episode marks the debut for Able Baker Charlie, the second appearance would later then be Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever. Gallery Video